


天生牙12

by suwei



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suwei/pseuds/suwei





	天生牙12

　　半妖脸上带着醉意的酡红，连咬字也不甚清楚，毛茸茸的耳朵随着脑袋鼓动偶尔蹭得杀生丸面颊有些发痒。

　　“哼，已经不知道自己在做什么了吗。”大妖怪将他拉开了一点，神色看不出什么情绪起伏，但犬夜叉对这番话充满异议。

　　“真喝多了就倒了，”他说着两三下卸去了大妖身着的铠甲，手脚麻利的模样的确不像个喝高的醉鬼。

　　犬夜叉将脸埋在杀生丸身侧的绒毛里狠狠吸了几口，爪子不老实地溜进大妖宽松的衣料里，捏他的乳头。自从第一次共同沉沦之后，犬夜叉就爱上了没事动手动脚，现下做起来也轻车熟路。半妖熟稔的动作总是能令杀生丸感到舒服，因此尽管他有一张不怎么讨喜的嘴，大妖怪在这方面依然对他十足迁就。

　　敏感的乳粒在半妖的玩弄下很快挺立起来，犬夜叉用指腹压了压那个小巧的东西，彻底解下覆在上面的衣服，将它们暴露在空气中。然后犬夜叉感到一阵外力重压，显而易见是杀生丸按住了他的脑袋，手指似乎是不经意划过那只摸起来非常绒软的尖耳，然后留恋地在周边逡巡。看来大妖怪出人意料地也有某个特殊嗜好，但显然碍于奇怪的强者尊严没能直接了当地表现出来。犬夜叉失笑，握着兄长的手背将它覆上自己的耳朵。

　　回过神来时杀生丸的唇齿正抵着他的牙关，半妖欣然接受，打开口腔迎接大妖的掠夺。

　　“上次，爽不爽。”犬夜叉的声音带着喑哑的情动，指腹轻轻擦过，摩挲刚才亲吻时在大妖唇上咬下的血印儿。

　　这不是犬夜叉第一次发问，但换来的仍然只有一声嗤笑的鼻息。

　　半妖不满地用下巴硌了杀生丸的肩窝，箍住大妖怪身体的双臂还能隐隐感觉到对方喘息时胸腔起伏的节奏。也不知道是故意还是醉得不知人事，他腻在大妖怪脸边哈了口气，酒精的味道便徐徐萦绕开来。

　　杀生丸没恼，只是饶有兴趣地打量明明行动精准但好像傻得都和平时不太一样的半妖。犬夜叉也发现了他眼底明显流露出的探究欲，贴着杀生丸挺起腰部，用半勃的性器隔着衣物恶劣地抵在兄长腰间来回磨蹭。

　　“好奇心害死猫啊，杀生丸。”

　　“呵……”大妖怪难得在如此直白的挑衅之下扬起唇角，毒爪温和地抚过半妖脆弱的颈项，轻轻挠了挠他的下颌。

　　然而在犬夜叉舒服得哼哼唧唧的时候脖子上的力道骤然收紧，半妖就这样被掐着拎到了半空。他挣扎几下，但动作很快随着窒息带来的无力感缓缓衰弱，直到意识将息，才觉得颈间桎梏一松，感到微凉空气钻进胸腔带来的一阵舒适。

　　犬夜叉跌坐在地上大口喘着粗气，长时间的缺氧令他双眼有些昏花。杀生丸就站在半妖身边居高临下地俯视他，通常来说，这样的情形都会给予处于劣势一方极强的压迫感。

　　但不凑巧，犬夜叉就是少数能对杀生丸的低气压不为所动的敢死先锋，更何况他还事先喝了点酒。

　　“火太大了吧。”他握住杀生丸垂下的手臂拉扯自己站起身来，从脖颈一路上去，直舔舐到兄长耳鬓濡湿，才满足地直视大妖依旧兴趣不减的双目，

　　“但我还是痛快。”

　　

　　温热的口腔包裹住妖耳的尖角，杀生丸能感觉到犬夜叉湿滑的舌头沿着自己耳廓游走，无聊的半妖总是故意用犬牙戳到周边的地方，自以为很隐蔽地观察他的反应。杀生丸在心底冷笑一声，没有戳破。

　　故意使坏的结果收效甚微，这让犬夜叉难免失落，他气哄哄地在杀生丸的耳朵上咬了几圈。大妖似乎被他烦到，微扬头部站直身体避开他的牙尖。显然，这个举动让半妖的面子挂不住了。

　　“床上去，我累了。”蹩脚的借口。

　　但杀生丸认可了。

　　刚在床边坐下，犬夜叉就迫不及待解开了杀生丸的衣带，毫不在意地将原本就只是勉强挂在腰间的衣物扔下床沿。眼高于顶的大妖怪，现下在自己面前不着寸缕，光裸的皮肤摩擦到火鼠裘粗糙的面料，隔着一层衣物向他传递大妖的体温。这种感觉意外的不赖。他抚摸着杀生丸肌肉精干的身体，然后将嘴唇贴上兄长细窄的腰窝。缠绕住腰身的两条纹路还是同他记忆里一样浓烈艳目，但已经没有之前做爱留下的疤痕，上面的皮肤柔软平整，似乎从未被谁踏足过。

　　预期之内的惊喜和失落，他从不会对杀生丸强大的恢复能力抱有任何怀疑。

　　唇舌游走间在白皙躯体上留下几处泛着光泽的水晕，让杀生丸感到不大习惯的粘腻，而“肇事者”正闷着头啃咬他的后颈。不怎么规矩的两只爪子一上一下拨弄着大妖的乳点和性器，甚至恬不知耻地捻着马眼分泌的粘液抹湿了他的胸口。

　　自从开始了这段未言明的关系，犬夜叉才愈发认识到杀生丸身体的敏感，一如现在，神色淡漠的大妖一定没有意识到他的身体在半妖接连亵玩的时候产生过多少次状似逃离的微动，但紧贴着他的犬夜叉可以无一错漏地清楚的感觉到。这种身心的快感，光想想足以令半妖阳物贲长。犬夜叉挖起随身携带的药膏，手指横进杀生丸微张的腿间，熟练地没入后方的穴口。只不过这次除了为之后的事情行方便外，还包含了点半妖不可告人的小心思。

　　如果说上一次的情事有什么令犬夜叉印象格外深刻的事情的话，那一定是现在正紧咬着自己的地方，它比杀生丸的脸色诚实百倍。半妖灼热的呼吸紧密的掠过兄长微凉裸露的身体，最终不服气地停留在刚才害他吃瘪的耳畔，舌尖轻抚几遍后，径直伸进了大妖的耳孔。

　　带着潮湿的热感瞬间填满了狭小的耳道，犬夜叉明显感觉到怀抱里身体一瞬轻震，接着后面包裹着手指的软肉依赖似的将他狠狠吸允住。趁着这股穴肉翕合的劲头，犬夜叉按在内壁的手指几下动作，将药膏均匀的在附近肠肉中抹开。

　　滑腻的舌头灵巧地转动，在耳道内四处舔舐，带起一阵磨人的异痒。身为犬妖，杀生丸在感知上先天就有异于人类的敏锐，随着情欲的高涨他似乎可以体会到犬夜叉舌苔贴着耳壁游走的每一次轻微转动，和舌尖挑弄时耳内清晰可闻的水声。当然最让大妖怪耻于承认的，还是半妖不时摩挲肠壁的动静，和热切投在他身上的视线。他本能地想要避开，而刚一动作，又不得不被半妖埋在体内手指所限。这种受制于人的感受鲜少出现在杀生丸的认识里，心理上给予了大妖一点微妙的不适应，但他还是不得不承认，即使如此，半妖的动作仍然会给自己带来快感。

　　好在杀生丸在任何时候都没有退缩的习惯，意识到身体在快感之下的本能躲避和迎合后，也慢慢放松身体，闭上双眼任由身体沉浸在情欲当中，心安理得地享受弟弟的侍奉。

　　

　　“杀生丸……”犬夜叉将脸埋进兄长浸满汗液的背部，五官凸起的形状硌在上面，让杀生丸略微挺起躯干。银白的发丝随着他轻微的动作打在犬夜叉耳边，痒得半妖扑簌了两下带着绒毛的兽耳，愤愤掐住兄长的乳头让其弓起身体，然后沿着脊椎在上面留下一排属于自己的牙印。

　　杀生丸粗重的喘气声回绕在安静的室内，他在此事上过于隐忍的沉默大概是唯一令犬夜叉不满的事情。半妖挺动了两下埋在对方身体里的性器，毫无征兆地对着阳心一阵猛顶，听到兄长几声难耐的呻吟后又猝然轻缓下来，湿热的内壁果然不满地将他绞紧。

　　“让人闻风丧胆的大妖怪。”

　　犬夜叉的笑容实在嚣张极了。

　　“哼......”杀生丸讥诮的视线落在半妖身上，他显然不能理解这种把性爱和实力混为一谈并从中获取心理自信的行为，并理所当然的将这种嘲讽表现在了脸上。

　　在过去的很多年里，杀生丸这样的表情都会无一例外的惹怒犬夜叉。而现在看着眼前长发散乱，身体因为情欲隐约透红的大妖，他怎么也无法将这副模样和对方曾经把自己气的跳脚的时候联系起来，连杀生丸分明未及眼底的冷笑此刻都让他觉得无比暧昧。

 

　　啪。

　　手掌拍打臀部的声音在并不宽阔的室内显得格外响亮。杀生丸脸上一瞬间满是难以置信的神色，但很快就被森然冷意笼罩。

　　“你找死？”

　　等到犬夜叉的大脑从一片空白里挣扎出来的时候，已经没有挽回的余地了。他不得不硬着头皮面对杀生丸的愤怒，和接下来几乎凝固的空气，但与此同时——还有股爆裂般的兴奋一齐涌上心头。他看着似乎随时暴起的大妖，暗自吞了口唾沫，踌躇片刻后，干脆破罐子破摔抬起杀生丸的臀胯，对着熟悉的地方狠劲冲撞起来。

　　“你先爽，你爽完了再让我死比较划来。”

　　犬夜叉突如其来的剧烈动作让杀生丸一时身形不稳，只能抓紧床体边缘撑住躯体承受半妖疯狂的抽插。肉体相交碰撞的声响几乎不亚于刚才半妖击打兄长臀部产生的音量，伴随着体液交织的零星水声，让杀生丸感到一阵不可言说的剧烈羞耻，但与此同时也不得不臣服于身体剧烈的快感，几近脱力趴伏在半妖身下沉声喘息。

　　杀生丸大限度的妥协无疑让犬夜叉尝到了甜头，贪心不足的半妖捏住兄长的乳头一阵用力的狠掐，然后被肉穴收缩夹得差点弃械。他忍无可忍将跨在自己身体两侧的双腿撑得更开，握住大妖热度高涨的阴茎，随着自己进出的频率上下撸动起来。血脉贲长的阳物进出狭窄的甬道翻出嫩红的媚肉，往复数次，感受到吮吸着自己性器的软肉抽动着一阵痉挛，乳白的浊液喷溅上两人身体，床褥。半妖红着眼握住杀生丸的腰际又来回抽动几次，也闷哼一声将灼热的液体射进了兄长体内。

　　犬夜叉抽出疲软的性器，湿答答的粘液就着他的抽动从杀生丸颤栗的腿间蜿蜒流出，翕张蜜穴在半妖退出之后仍旧微张着穴口一时间无法闭合。杀生丸无暇顾及液体缓缓流出身体时带来难以启齿的失禁感，粗喘着兀自沉浸在强烈高潮的余韵中。半妖覆上兄长汗湿的身体，五指扣入发间给予了一个深吻，两人唇齿缠绵，呼吸着被彼此鼻息暖热的空气。

　　半妖抬起手指擦拭着杀生丸胸腔的几点白浊，自然而然地将沾着兄长气味的指尖送进自己口中。湿热的气体随着他变得有些低哑的嗓音呼进大妖的耳孔，“还来不来？”

　　杀生丸没有回答他，半晌才张开闭合的双目，指腹略过犬夜叉颈间深刻掐痕，沿着它来回摩挲。修长的手臂搂住半妖同他直起身体，几番温存后，毫无预兆地一记勾拳将半妖撂翻在床下。

　　硬实的墙面给犬夜叉腰背撞得不轻，还没等爬起来，浓黑的投影就挡在半妖身前，遮住了他面前窗外的霞光。稍一抬眼，杀生丸的双腿不出意料地直立于他视野的中央，沿膝盖好看的曲线下望就可以看到艳丽的赤纹攀上大妖光洁的脚背，而裸足之下，是他被踩得生疼的手腕。

　　“别啊，要断掉了。”

　　说的跟真的似的，可惜没用。

　　“我以为你在做事的时候，应该可以考虑到后果。”

　　“我做什么了！”

　　杀生丸当然不会蠢到去告诉他，冷笑一声加深了力道。手臂因为重碾开始有点发麻，犬夜叉却也一时想不到该如何让大妖消气。

　　“哥！”拿来应对杀生丸屡试不爽的办法，现在犬夜叉可没空在意这个称呼以前多么的令他难以下咽，“我错了。我喝了点酒，那时候脑子不清醒，真的。哥…”

　　这还是他有生以来第一次如此识时务地在大妖面前光速告饶，语气诚恳，态度端正，然而腕骨传来的疼痛没有丝毫减轻，甚至在他一声“哥”喊出口的瞬间陡然更重了几成力道。

　　行，适得其反。

　　身体上徘徊的痛感随着时间的推移很快变得麻木了，就在犬夜叉以为这只手即将不属于自己了的时候，杀生丸收了力道，神色漠然，向下俯视他道：

　　“清醒了？”

　　“醒了……”

　　话音刚落犬夜叉便被杀生丸提着领子站了起来，温热的唇贴着半妖的喉结翕动。犬夜叉被他舔的发痒，却碍于刚才的“过节”，始终僵着身体不敢有所作为。许是他木讷的反应引起了杀生丸的不悦，犬妖极具威胁意味地用齿尖磨了磨弟弟的侧颈，迟钝的半妖这才如梦初醒，伸手环住兄长的腰背。

　　手掌沿着脊线刚触到臀部周边时，犬夜叉心里还是忍不住有点紧张。他小心翼翼地抚上之前被自己拍打过的地方，回想起来依然不得不承认这种危险的行为，有一种异常打动人心的刺激，尽管这件事刚才令他差点付出惨重的代价。

　　原本停留在杀生丸臀侧的手指沿着股沟向里探去，犬夜叉留在里面的东西浸得大妖直至腿间都是一片濡湿，就着股间滑腻的液体他轻松再度将手指深入幽径。偏凉的手指碰得内壁一阵瑟缩，指尖在里面摆弄了一会犬夜叉就感到实在的重量压上自己肩头，不用看也知道是他霸道专制的兄长。大妖约莫抵不住后穴肆意地作弄，此时将脑袋埋在犬夜叉的肩窝撑住身体，紊乱的鼻息不住朝半妖扑着热气儿。

　　连犬夜叉自己也说不上为什么，杀生丸被爱抚时的反应总是能轻而易举激起他的性欲。半妖握住自己的性器套弄几下，前一轮欢爱中疲软的小家伙很快再度扬起头来，被犬夜叉挤进杀生丸两腿的间隙。

　　灼热的温度贴在大妖腿根处不紧不慢地轻轻磨蹭，若有若无地挑逗着两人的欲望，而犬夜叉却迟迟没等来更进一步的要求。事实上杀生丸确实是期望的，但强韧的忍耐力使得大妖尚且不足以因此显露焦躁，唯有指尖利爪覆在犬夜叉肩胛骨上下意识的来回刮磨，向半妖透出了杀生丸此刻的心急如焚。犬夜叉忍不住心下偷笑一声，但并没有急于长驱直入，转而并拢兄长的双腿模仿交媾的动作在大妖腿根处肏干起来。

　　热度高涨的肉棒碾过脆弱的会阴，随着一次次粗野的摩擦，不断刺激这处柔嫩的肌肤。杀生丸几乎将整个上半身重量都压在犬夜叉肩头，细密磨人的快感和痛感几度交叠，令大妖不自觉间主动抬高臀部将那根青筋虬结的阴茎夹得更紧了一些。直到之前手指抽离后穴时稀稀落落带出的精液，在两人挺身动作间顺着臀瓣的曲线缓慢淌至腿根，腻在性器和被磨得有些发麻的肌肤之间，才让杀生丸得以略微放松身体。

　　犬夜叉侧头对上那双情动的金色瞳孔，理所应当地享用了一个来自兄长的亲吻，尖利牙齿立时在半妖薄削的唇上留下了火热的痛感。他们的亲吻永远像野兽间的撕咬，但又着实助兴。他圈住杀生丸的腰际将大妖翻个儿，掰开两瓣紧实的臀肉夹住自己的阴茎。不久前才经历过激烈性爱的穴口仍旧十分敏感，湿热的软肉随着脉络粗糙的肉棒在臀瓣间来回抽送时邀请似的微微开合。

　　这种细枝末节的下意识动作出现在杀生丸身上的时候，结局往往是覆灭半妖仅存的清醒意识，他将挺身将自己送入兄长体内，对着里面一阵发了狠的搅弄。粗胀的性器撕扯着肠肉数次进出，锐利的指甲随着半妖粗暴的动作陷入腰际，将猩红的血点溅在杀生丸瓷白的下腹上。

　　狂乱的快感很快抵消了身体的痛意，没有依凭的大妖在层层而至刺激之下，只能在竭力将后背靠住弟弟的胸膛，然后因为从未有过的深入发出几声脱力的呻吟，那呻吟点燃了他们在这一场疯狂中最后的理智。  
　　

　　夜幕初临，淡青色的月光透过窗帷照出两具身体交缠的投影。半妖抱紧怀里的兄长同他温存，对方湿漉漉的长发柔顺地贴在两人之间，一片寂静中入耳尽是杀生丸粗重的呼吸。

　　火鼠裘的在动作间被汗液和体液浸湿成浓深的红色，厚厚的布料摩挲着杀生丸的皮肤，犬夜叉发现自己格外喜欢穿着衣服和赤裸的大妖做爱的感觉，哪怕他心知肚明对方根本关注不到细琐这种小事。

　　杀生丸的脖颈无力地横在犬夜叉脸边，稍微贴近就可以感受到皮下仍然的兴奋脉搏。他蹭了蹭对方的脸颊，毛茸茸的尖耳碰到有些发红的眼尾，惹得还包裹着他性器的内壁略微收缩了一下。

　　“还没满足吗？”半妖恶劣地伸手摸了摸两人交和的地方，摆动身体搅出“咕哝”的水声。

　　杀生丸冷哼一声，却任由半妖动作眼皮都没抬上一下，这种过度纵容却死不承认的态度，犬夜叉十分受用。

　　他箍住杀生丸不愿分开似的使劲磨蹭，直到被大妖叫停，才不大情愿地抽身而起，踏过满地狼藉的衣物带着兄长去清理身体。

 

　　  
　　…


End file.
